The present invention relates to a novel game assembly and more particularly to a novel game assembly utilizing an invisible ink marking instrument to facilitate the learning of image concepts expressed in various associated series forms--including words, symbols and graphics with the invisible marking instrument serving to provide visible answers and to produce visible answer confirmations from invisible verifications.
It is generally known to utilize invisible ink in learning devices such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,177, issued to B. F. Skinner on Jun. 23, 1970. It also is generally known to utilize invisible ink in game devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,499, issued to Leon G. Lenkoff on Jul. 30, 1974. In fact, combined invisible ink learning and game devices have been published which broadly utilize a first visible series of words and/or phrases and a second visible series of logically associated words and/or phrases, each of said second visible series having several selectable visible identifying indicia separate from said first series in an area immediately adjacent there to be marked with a chemical marking instrument to cause an invisibly marked "Yes" or "No" associated therewith to be developed by such marking instrument produce a confirming "Yes" or a disconfirming "No" as to the answer selected. In this regard, attention is directed to the learning games entitled "CAPTAINS OUTRAGEOUS," published by Stry-Lenkoff Company on Sep. 2, 1976 and to "SPELLING BEE," published by Stry-Lenkoff Company on Dec. 31, 1980. Attention is further directed to the Stry-Lenkoff Company's invisible ink type games "ANIMAL RIDDLES", published on Sep. 2, 1976 and "SPORT-ICULOUS," published on Jun. 8, 1976 both of these latter invisible ink games employing the use of word puns in the playing thereof. Finally, attention is directed to the Stry-Lenkoff Company invisible ink games "PICTORIAL PERSONALITIES," published by Stry-Lenkoff Company on Dec. 31, 1980 which teaches the use of pictures and words in the playing thereof.
None of these aforedescribed games, however, teaches the unique concept of two or more series of visibly presented images, each of one series being logically related to one of the other series and in different column order to be selectively identified during one marking sequence with a marking instrument and then confirmed, preferably during another marking sequence with the same instrument by developing invisible confirming marks. With such an inventive arrangement, it is possible to provide several series of chronologically varied image concepts, alternatively presented to one or more player in the form of words and definitions, words and puns thereon, words and pictorial images, words and synonyms words and antonyms and words and homonyms. These various novel arrangements allow for a number of similar games to be played by one or more participants with responses of each party readily confirmed on the same playing sheet of the playing party and then scored. Further, such an arrangement can be complimented with an initial random selection of games through the development with a marking instrument of an invisibly marked area by one player. The games, in accordance with the present invention, can provide educational learning drills, approaching word concepts and understanding not only through a novel and enjoyable exercise and game which provides direct understanding of similarities and differences in words but also through the use accompanying pictorial images and the humorous play on words--as well as through the use of homonyms, antonyms and similes with identical and/or different base series. Furthermore, the novel learning game form of the present invention lends itself to a book assembly of several sheets to provide a compact, readily assembled book of sheets, each to be used with a suitable marking device so as to provide one or more players with a package which not only is capable of imparting a learning drill or drills but, at the same time, which affords many hours of entertainment to the users thereof. Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.